Field of the Invention
With the increase of mobile type homes and in their associated environments, it has become apparent that the chemically treated sewer type reservoir located on many campers have many short comings, the most obvious of which would be the necessity to manually empty them. This of course can be eliminated by coupling a conduit in such a chamber but the problems associated with this type of arrangement include the lack of a device which would support the conduit yet still be of highly flexible design to accommodate different types of terrain and account for the likelihood of shifting camp sites which would therefore necessitate flexibility and adaptability of the basic design. Accordingly, this inventor is aware of patents to various people namely U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,623,500, 3,811,462 and 3,882,886, but none of these appear to address themselves to the problems that are the topic of this invention. The first listed patent for example fails to disclose the provision of a multiplicity of varying shaped support members inter-connected to provide the flexible sewer line support as will be disclosed hereinafter and the remaining references fall further a field from the essence of this invention.